Rini's Nightmare
by LuisJM
Summary: Rini wants to be an adult over night. But happens when Rini's wish turns into a nightmare?


Rini's Nightmare  
By: L.M., The Spirit of Good and Evil  
  
NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon story with nudity and language. If you're under the age of 18 then find something else. If you're 18 then go ahead, rot your mind away.  
  
On a dark night in Crystal Tokyo, in the palace of Neo-Queen Serenity, Rini was watching her cartoons on the T.V. "Rini my dear, time for bed," said Rini's mother. Rini then turned off the T.V., took a bath and headed to bed in her bunny pajamas. After Serenity read Rini's favorite book, Rini then asked her mom a question. "Mommy, What it's like to be an adult?". Her mom, who is reasonable mother then answered, "To be an adult means that you become a understandable, who can get a job, get married, and have wonderful children." Rini then asked another question, "Would I grow into an adult tonight." Serenity then answered, "Silly Rini, You can't grow up overnight. You must grow up slow, if you grow fast then you'll be to old." Rini was now upset, "But mom..." "No but missy", said Serenity, "Now go to sleep, you don't want to feel tired at school." Serenity then headed to her room while Rini was still upset. She wiped her tears away and closed her eyes.  
During the night Rini was sleeping soundlessly in her own dream world. But in the middle of night, she felt a little warm on her bed. She decided to let go of the blankets so she can feel cool. 10 minutes later, the heat in her body was much more intense then last time. She then got out of bed and tried to take off her bunny pajamas. When she was getting out of her bed her pajamas were getting too tight. Rini then turned on her light, looked at the mirror, and was shocked to what she saw in front of her. Rini didn't see her 5-year-old self, instead she sees an 8-year-old girl with red eyes and pink hair staring at her.  
"What the?" Rini said as she noticed her voice sounded like a kid instead of a baby. Her pajamas then gave in on a load rip, leaving her naked with her bunny panties starting to disintigret. Rini didn't know what was going until she remembered asking her mom about growing up tonight. She realized what was going on. "I'm growing!" said a 9 year old Rini.  
While she was staring at the mirror, she was aging fast. 9, 10, 11, Her panties were gone as she was completely naked. Her pink hair was growing from shoulder legnth to her back. A 12-year-old Rini then saw her body becoming a little mature as her waist was starting to curve. As soon as she hit 13, she became a teenager. Rini watched as she sees little pink hairs growing out of her private area. She felt a tingle on her chest as she saw her breasts swelling and growing into 2 small bumps on her chest. "Why am I growing up?" thought a 14 year old Rini. Then it hit her; it was what she said at bedtime. She was growing into an adult by the minute. Rini then thought that she was going to like it.  
As she quickly became 15, her face becoming less childish and more matured as her patches of baby fat started to shrink and her lips were more full. Another year passed as she saw her private area was filled with a bush pink hair and her breasts grew to A cups then B cups. 17, 18, 19, She grew out her High school year and into collage. Her hair was down to her ass, and speaking of ass was getting bigger as her waist was slimmer and more sexier. "This is like, soooo cool!" said Rini getting a more teenaged voice, "I bet J-Lo can't beat me."  
She was now 20 years old, as she saw her body was more adult then a child. All of her baby fat on her was all gone. Her breasts then moved up to a size C cup. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, She was now an adult. She gazed at her body and was amazed. Her face was beautiful and charming, her hands were cute and fingernails long not pudgy, her breasts were a size C ½ cups as she giggled them, her waist was smooth and gorgeous with a shape of an hour glass, and her legs were long and splendid instead of small and weak. Her hair had gown all the way down to her legs, but she didn't mind, because she loved her adult body.  
As she observed her body she felt a lot different as her sexuality started to catch up in her adult body. "Oh yeah. So this if what I will look like." said Rini in a very mature voice, "I feel like fucking a handsome man." She then took her eyes off the mirror and walked around in her new body. But what she didn't know is that she is still aging, becoming older. She's now 27 years old and aging by the minute. Her breasts grew to a D size as her hormones were stirring more and more. "Damn girl you got some nice tits." said Rini as new words were growing into her vocabulary, "I bet Mom never had these, ever."  
Rini was now 30, almost reaching her mother's age. All of her pink hair went down to the floor as fine lines were slowly appearing on her face. Her breasts were getting softer and body becomes smother. "Oh yeah, this is what an adult woman looks like." said Rini. As she hit 35 her pink hair was getting duller and her breasts were shrinking, but Rini doesn't know about it because she was becoming more of an adult. 36, 37, 38, her body started to sag. "You know what," said Rini, "I think I should look at the mirror again, so I can see my gorgeous body again. But when she looked at the mirror again, she was shocked because she saw a 40 year old lady, not a 25 year old.  
"What in the world is going on?", she said sounding nervous. 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, she looked at the mirror as she was getting older and older. Fine lines were now turned into wrinkles, her breasts deflated, her body sagged more, and white streaks of hair was being woven on her pink hair. "Stop, stop please?" said Rini getting scared, "I don't want to get older." She walked backwards to the bed feeling pain in her legs. Veins started to appear on her legs, feet, arms, and hands as she reached 47.  
She then tripped and fell on her bed while she ages much older. She started to feel so weak to get up that she remains on her bed looking at her ceiling light. She now reached to the age of a senior citizen, 50. Her pink hair was now completely white and dull, her wrinkles were deeper, She started to feel weaker, and pain was completely all over her. "Stop please, please stop?" said a 60 year old Rini sounding like she was smoking.  
Rini was so old that she was getting tired, so tired that she feels like sleeping. "Can't sleep," said an elderly Rini, "I don't want to die." But after 5 minutes of staying awake an 80 year old fell asleep. 85, 90, 95, 100, her heart, lungs, and, brain stopped working. Rini was dead, but the aging didn't stop. 110, 130, 160, 190, Rini was decaying on her bed. 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, 500, completely mummified. 600, 700, 800, 900, 1,000, Rini was nothing more then a mere skeleton. She aged more and more and more until the aging stopped at 1 billion years old. Rini was no longer a 5 year old girl anymore, she was now dust.  
The bunny alarm clock rang, and Rini woke up in shock. Rini now found out that it was a nightmare. She got out of bed and looked at the mirror and saw her old 5-year-old self again. "Rini," said Neo-queen Serenity, "It's time for breakfast. Come down stair." "O.K. Mommy, I'll come down." Said a very happy Rini. Rini then said in front of her mirror and said, "You know, I think I'll grow a little slower, cause growing up quick won't give me chance to have a real good life." She then left her room and went downstairs to go have her breakfast.  
  
The End 


End file.
